Lies Built on Secrets
by jkDisney
Summary: Enrolled in summer school, Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas meet Sata. Leather jacket. Black boots. Jeans. Infinity scarf. Sister. Rich. Or are those just lies to cover truths? Maya and Lucas try to uncover who Sata really is. Farkle and Riley quickly fall for her charm and perfection. Not only is Sata perfect in every way, she can break the rules-and get away with it. I don't own GMW
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for abuse, drugs (barely) and violence. Read at your own risk.**

 **This takes place on the first day of summer school...**

"Maya, I don't get why my father made us go. It's not like I'll meet any new people. I already tried, they don't want to be my friend." Riley said as they walked to their lockers. She turned to Maya, and instead faced Lucas. Maya was behind him, on her phone. "Hi."

"Hey." Lucas said awkwardly. He smiled at her and walked into Mr. Mathews' class. Maya took his spot next to Riley.

"Real smooth, Riles." Maya said while wincing and patting Riley on the back. "Really smooth."

They walked in, only to realize that Mr. Mathews wasn't in the room. It was only them, Farkle, Lucas, and the clock. Maya and Riley sat down next to each other and waited for Mr. Mathews. The second hand was about to make him one minute late when the door opened. But it wasn't Mr. Mathews who walked in first.

It was a girl. About five foot five, and she wore a black infinity scarf around her neck. Her leather jacket hugged her body and her skinny jeans ended halfway to her shin where boots were laced up, and every step made a satisfying click on the floor.

Mr. Mathews was right behind her. "This is Sata Tyme, and she is starting at this school, in your grade, this year." He ended it with a flourish toward the girl. Her black hair was put in soft curls cascading down her shoulders and ending halfway down her back. It was held back with a sparkly teal headband. She smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. She gave them a once-over, smiling brightly when her eyes landed on Riley and Farkle.

"Hi. I'm Sata." Her melodic voice washed over them and she turned to Mr. Mathews. "Do you have a seat for me?"

"Of course. You can sit next to Maya." Mr. Mathews' tone softened, and he pointed to Maya.

"Thank you." Sata said and she took her seat. She turned toward Maya and tapped her on the shoulder. "Is it just us in summer school, please tell me there are more people coming."

"Nope. Sorry darling. It's just us in this class." Maya said with a fake country accent. Mr. Mathews cleared his throat.

"I'll let you guys meet for the rest of the class period while I do something important." He hurried out of the room and he closed the door behind him, locking it and the other door.

"So, Pretty Boy." Sata turned to Lucas. "Where did you come from?"

"Hey, only I have nicknames for him. And," Maya said and Riley took a seat next next to him, "he is hers, so back off."

"You have no chance." Riley said in an attempt to be threatening. Maya shook her head and Riley deflated.

"Oh! How cute!" Sata said. "You must be Riley, and Farkle."

"How did you know that?" Farkle asked, his voice was dreamy. "She knew my name."

"I, took this." Sata held up the class roster. "It says Maya Hart. Lucas Friar-I'm assuming that's Pretty Boy over here. Riley Mathews, and Farkle Minkus. And Sata Tyme."

"Do you want to be our friend?" Riley asked with a smile.

"I've had enough of friends." Sata said and Riley's smile faded.

"She doesn't want to be our friend Maya." Riley sadly, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"She a lot a work." Maya said to Sata.

Maya nudged Lucas. "Hey Huckleberry, wanna pitch in? You've been very quiet."

"Um, yeah. Hi." Lucas looked into Sata's bright blue eyes and a smile tugged on his lips. "These are my friends."

"Yeah, I figured." Sata said sarcastically. "So, where did you come from, Pretty Boy?"

"Austin, Texas." Lucas replied. "You?"

"San Francisco, California." Sata said automatically. Hoping they wouldn't question it.

"Wow, the place with the golden bridge, and the tower coit?" Maya exclaimed.

"Really, you have a bridge made of gold. That's bad, gold has the-" Farkle started.

"Farkle, Farkle, Farkle." Sata murmured. "I thought you had the best grades in the class. You should know better."

"How did you know that?" Farkle turned to Maya. "How did she know that?"

"That's not the point. The bridge looks golden at sunrise, and sunset. But that's only if there isn't any fog to block it out. And it's Coit Tower, Maya." Sata corrected. "What do you do for them, Pretty Boy?"

"Please stop calling me that." Lucas said. "Like Maya said, she's the only one who can give me nicknames."

"I thought you were okay with everything?" Sata said and Lucas nodded. "And you guys were voted best couple. That's too bad you ended up with someone completely like you."

"Okay, how do you know everything about us?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas. Your school security is very terrible." Sata brought out a yearbook from middle school, and a laptop.

"Personal computers aren't allowed to be on in school grounds." Riley said. Sata shrugged and gave her a small smirk. She turned on her computer and Riley gasped. She showed them the district's web page, and every single file. Their grades, their past schools, even their applications. "This thing was the easiest thing to hack, who created the fire wall?"

"I did. I am Farkle." Farkle said and bowed.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you," Sata said sorrowfully. "But it was terrible."

"Can you change anything connected to the school?" Maya said sneakily and peeked over Sata's shoulder.

"Yeah, anything I want-" The bell rung and Mr. Mathews came back in.

"What are you doing with," He pointed to Sata's computer. "That?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Mathews." Sata put it away slowly. "I didn't mean to break the rules, I will accept any punishment you give me."

"Well, it's not very fun if you want to get punished, then what's the point of punishing you?"

"I need to be punished. Mr. Mathews, aren't you supposed to enforce the rules. So I am begging you to give me the punishment that you see fit." Maya and Riley and Farkle looked at her like she was crazy.

"Fine. The punishment that I see fit, is no punishment if you want it so badly." Lucas' jaw dropped to the floor and Sata's phone went off. The LED light flashed and Sata paled. "School's over. Shouldn't you be at Topanga's?"

Sata swore and jumped out of her seat. "Topanga's?"

She rushed out and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Maya picked it up before anyone saw it and slipped it into her pocket. "Topanga's?"

"Topanga's." Everyone agreed.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and tell me if you like it! This idea just came to me, but I know where this story is going.**

Sata flipped the hood on her head and tilted it downwards. She pulled out a paper envelope from her pocket and held it firmly in her hand. She paced back and forth in front of Topanga's after she saw Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle walk in. She glanced at them, and saw that they were too deep in conversation to notice that she had been there for ten minutes. The snap of a finger made her turn her head slightly toward the sound.

"I'm glad you could make it on such a short notice. I came here after I had a delicious powdered donut." A masculine voice said from her left.

"Johnny. I get the point." Sata thrust the envelope into her older brother's waiting hand and turned fully toward him. "You stay away from us."

"Let me see her. Please. Let me see my little sister." Johnny said in a fake voice. His eyes were just as bright blue as Sata's, but that was all they had in common. He had blonde hair and tan skin, where her hair was black and she was slightly paler.

"You're looking right at her." Sata said bitterly. "Have fun with that. It was hard to get."

"Bye sis." Johnny said and smirked.

"You don't get to call me that anymore." Sata snapped. "Go away. That was our deal."

"Of course." Johnny walked away, his towering figure retreating slowly into the distance.

OoOoO a couple minutes earlier...

"Hey, what's she doing?" Riley asked, and pointed to a woman who was pacing in front of Topanga's for a couple minutes now. She took out an envelope and met a man. She thrust it into his hand and they talked for a minute. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"No, not really." Maya said and shrugged in her 'I don't care' way.

"No, actually. She does look familiar." Farkle said and squinted at the woman. The man left her now, and she was still as a statue.

"Maybe you're right Riley." Lucas said and Maya groaned.

"Not you too Ranger Rick!" Maya wined. "I need someone to side with me."

"No, I think we know her. Let's go ask." Riley said.

"And what will you tell her?" Maya asked patiently.

"Hi, we saw you hand a man an envelope and I was wondering if I knew you because you looked very familiar." Riley said smiling, and Maya shook her head.

"You're not doing it. Huckleberry, let's go." Maya grabbed Lucas' arm and they walked the few steps toward the door. The woman turned slightly toward their direction, and causally walked away. Maya hurried after her and saw curled black hair and bright blue eyes. She grabbed her arm and the woman came to a stop.

"Sata?" Maya asked, and Sata pushed Maya onto the ground. She hurried around the corner and disappeared.

"Maya!" Lucas knelt beside her and helped her up. "Who did this?"

"Sata, she pushed me, and I don't know why." Maya rubbed her head and they walked back to Topanga's. She dropped to her knees in front of the door, and saw a white powder on the ground. "Lucas, what is this?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of drug." Lucas swatted Maya's hand from touching in. "We should leave it alone."

"What do you think was in that envelope?"

"I don't know, but I am going to talk to Sata tomorrow." Lucas growled. His muscles tensed and he set his jaw. "I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Chill Hopalong. I'm fine. See." Maya showed him her hands, and he looked at her scraped elbow. "Fine, not completely spotless, but you can't tell Riley."

"Why not? Why can't I tell Riley?" Lucas asked.

"What can't you tell me?" Riley asked from the doorway, Farkle right behind her.

"Just that it wasn't anyone we knew. We didn't want to take you to Rileytown." Maya rubbed a soothing hand on her back.

"Yep. Not anyone we knew. Not at all. In fact, we think it was a complete stranger." Lucas started to ramble. Riley gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay," she said. "I know you wouldn't lie to me."

OoOoO

Sata walked into her tiny apartment and dumped her stuff on the table. "Xana!"

"What?" Her sister replied. She came down out to the front room and gave Sata a hug. "How was school?"

"Fine." Sata said and looked at her sister who was the spitting image of her. "How was yours?"

"Great! But I still can't believe you skipped a grade." Xana took four slices of pizza out from the fridge. "Just to keep him away from me, you did that."

"Well, it was either me, or you, or both of us. You know I can't let it be you." Sata took a bite out of her pizza and froze. "It's cold!"

"No duh," Xana said sarcastically. "It came from the refrigerator. Anyway, any new friends?"

"I could have. But I didn't."

"Sata." Xana said, the warning in her voice was evident. "I'll have to see them for myself. Tomorrow, I am skipping school and going with you."

"You can't be near me then, just stay quiet and don't get caught. They don't know." Sata said, knowing she just lost a minor argument.

Xana scoffed. "No one knows."

"And they never will." Sata mussed.

"Now that that's done, tell me about them. Their names, everything." Xana begged.

"Fine…" Sata pulled out her laptop and showed Xana the files. "There's Lucas, I call him Pretty Boy, because… well just look at him! And I think he's your type; but Riley is dating him."

"Aw, too bad." Xana pouted. "I wanna meet him!"

"Fine, we can make the switch." Sata sighed. Xana squealed in excitement and gave her sister a hug. Then, they sat on a small, fluffless couch and talked, and ate.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

OoOoO

"Sata." Xana whispered. "Sata wake up. It's time to get ready for school."

"What will it be." Sata groaned and stretched. "Dress, or skirt?"

"Skirt." Xana smiled and set down two matching black skirts with a plain white t-shirt. "They would never tell the difference."

"Right, no. I can't be matching with you because if we're seen together, they will know." Her tone turned serious. "Though that outfit is really cute though. How about this, we'll wear matching colors. Black and white. Okay?"

"Fine." Xana agreed.

Xana wore black jeans with brown boots. A white long sleeve was loose, and had shiny silver designs in each corner. Her black hair was put in a french braid going from her left ear to her right shoulder.

Sata wore a short black skater skirt with a white shirtsleeve that hugged her figure and her infinity scarf was over her leather jacket. She let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders and she used a gold headband to hold back her hair.

"Ready?" Sata asked Xana.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Xana squealed and they ran out the door.

 **Please keep on reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is basically where everything gets interesting and everyone meets!**

Xana waited five minutes before she followed Sata inside. She looked for Sata's locker where there would be a not inside telling her where to meet next.

Xana opened the locker, but there was nothing in it. The locker slammed shut to reveal a well built blonde boy who Xana put together as Lucas. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed it against the lockers.

"What were you doing in front of Topanga's?" He whispered. He stood a whole head taller than her, but Xana didn't shy away. Sata wouldn't shy away.

"How do you know about that?" Xana had no idea what he was talking about. He pushed her other shoulder onto the lockers and looked her in the eyes.

"You hurt Maya," Lucas' voice was at a deadly calm level. "Maybe you didn't mean to, but no one hurts my friends and-"

"Hey!" A loud voice shouted from the hall where a crowd had gathered. Sata stepped through the sea of people that parted for her. She went up to Lucas and pushed him off Xana.

"If you got a problem, take it up with me." Sata brought her forearm up and pressed it to his neck. He backed away but hit the metal surface of the lockers. Rage burned in her eyes and her voice was full of hate. "But you don't hurt her. You don't touched her."

Her arm was just there. Letting him know that if he said one thing wrong, she would press it as hard as she could, and watch.

"You-you look exactly the same." Lucas choked out.

"That is my little sister." Sata hissed and stepped back. She rearranged her scarf so it covered her entire neck. She stood protectively in front of Xana and Riley, Farkle and Maya rounded the corner.

"Lucas," Riley said, "What is going on?"

"Yeah, and either Sata cloned herself," Maya while pointing to Xana and Sata. "Or those two look scary alike."

Lucas opened his mouth, but the bell rang. Sata and Xana rushed off toward the opposite end of the hall.

OoOoO

At the beginning of Mr. Mathews class, Sata's chair was empty. Fifteen minutes into class, Sata walked in calmly and sat down silently.

"Great," Mr. Mathews exclaimed. "Now that we're all here, let's get started."

He wrote on the board, his body covered it so they couldn't see what was being written. "Secrets."

"Sir," Lucas said. "I don't see how this relates to us. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Ah! That the thing Mr. Friar. This isn't about you today." Mr. Mathews said and Sata's head shot up from the desk from where she lay her head. "Miss Tyme, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Sata snorted. "Nope."

"Secrets," Mr. Mathews continued. "Tear friendships apart."

"That's why I don't have any." Sata mumbled under her breath, but Maya heard it.

"They cloud judgment. And worst of all, it causes you and your feelings to become isolated."

"Already am, sir. Nothing new." She spun her pencil around her fingers and did her best to look bored, even when she was having a panic attack inside. She shrugged. "Sorry sir, I don't feel like sharing now. Or ever."

"What? Got something to hide?" Lucas taunted, a small smile forming on his lips. Sata turned her piercing eyes toward him.

"Why would you think that?" Sata asked lightly. "I didn't leave a crucial part of my education out."

Lucas slammed his hands on his desk and squeezed them into tight fists. "How did you hear about that?"

"Oh, it was easy, school records…" Sata trailed off when she saw the angry look in Lucas' eyes. "The works…"

"That's enough." Lucas growled. Sata shrugged and turned away, a smug smile twitches at her lips.

"She…" Maya trailed off. "She broke you! Just like that?"

"She knew which buttons to push." Lucas defended.

"You and me are meeting after school, and we're having a little chat." Maya turned around and looked at Mr. Mathews. "So, what about secrets is so important?"

Sata stiffened, but she relaxed once the bell rang. She raced out of the room before Mr. Mathews even opened the door.

OoOoO

"Xana, we're leaving now." Sata grabbed her hand and pulled her sister toward the exit. Her phone flashed and she pulled it out. "Johnny wants to see us in five minutes and we can't get here in time."

"Sata." Xana stopped on the sidewalk in front of the school. Her feet planted and Sata got yanked back. "How long have you been meeting him?"

"Not now Xana, we have to go!" Sata argued, tugging on her arm harder.

"Tell me how long." Xana stood her ground.

"Fine." Sata turned to Xana. "Six months. I've been meeting him for six months. Can we go now?"

"How many times have you fallen short?" Xana reached out and moved Sata's scarf from her neck. It was full of bruises and scratches. "How many times, Sata?"

Sata fixed her scarf and looked around. "Seven."

"What?!" Xana screamed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"We need to go, Roxana." Sata said sharply, using Xana's full name.

"Fine." Xana snapped and they raced down the street. "But I'm not letting this go!"

"I don't expect you to." Sata breathed when they arrived in an alley two blocks away from Topanga's.

"Sata." Johnny said from behind them. "Roxana. It's been awhile since I saw your beautiful face."

"This is the second time in two days. What more do you want?" Sata snapped.

"You know what I want. Give it." Johnny held out a hand.

"I don't have any mo-" Sata was cut off when Johnny shoved her into a nearby wall. Her shoulders got hit first and she winced in pain. She pulled out an envelope and gave it to him.

Johnny inhaled the smell, and sighed. "Now go. I'll see you next time."

When they didn't move, he pushed Sata onto the floor and growled. "Leave."

He was about to do the same to Xana when Sata coughed loudly. "Our deal. You don't touch her."

"You're right," Johnny backed off and Xana helped Sata up. They backed down the alley. "You're right, so if you want to leave without another bruise, then leave!"

Sata dragged Xana out of the alley and they went into the safe sanctuary that was Topanga's.

They burst in and didn't even bother to look around and see who was inside.

"Sata!" Xana scolded. "How could you let him do that?"

"I do what I have to do." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Maya and Lucas ducked down from the couch they were sitting at and exchanged glances. They were just having a conversation about Sata when she and her sister burst in.

"But it's not right!" Xana screamed. "All you do is let him-"

"Xana!" Sata shot back and the whole bakery fell silent. Maya and Lucas peeked out from the side of the couch and saw the two sisters glaring at each other.

"When you come to your senses, I'll be waiting." Xana whispered and walked out.

 **Please leave a review, or let me know if anything was confusing! I would be happy to clear that up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that that's taken care of, enjoy this next chapter!**

"You heard that." Maya said to Lucas, her eyes wide. "Tell me you saw that too."

"I did ma'am." Lucas replied.

"And tell me you want to do something about that!" Maya gave him a look that said 'if you don't agree…'

"I would like to, but what would we be able to do?" Lucas and Maya sat back down on the sofa.

"Here's what we do. We follow them after school, and see where they go, and who they talk to."

"Okay, but who is we?"

"You, me, Riley and Farkle." Maya said. "Who else?"

"Okay." Lucas said and they made their way toward the bay window.

OoOoO

"We have a proposition." Maya announced while she crawled the rest of the way into Riley's room. Lucas followed close behind her.

"I'll bet you don't even know what that means." Farkle said.

"And what would that be Peaches?" Riley ignored Farkle and made room next to her for Maya. Farkle sat on the edge and Lucas sat next to him.

"We think that there is something Sata and Xana are hiding." Maya started.

"We think there is something crucial they aren't sharing, and we want to find out what it is." Lucas continued.

"We should all follow them one day after school and see what they're up to." Maya finished and looked around at her friends.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Riley said, "If they're hiding something, then it's for a reason."

"Oh Riley." Lucas sighed. "Always assuming the best in people. Who do you think sends her all those messages in class? Why do you think your dad started a unit on Secrets that I'm sure isn't even a real thing."

"I have to agree with Riley on this one." Farkle said.

"You do?" Riley asked surprised.

"You do?" Maya and Lucas echoed.

"I do." Farkle stated. "I did some stats on my own, and I came to the conclusion that Sata and Xana aren't hiding something. They are just very guarded people."

"Isn't there something wrong with that?" Maya asked.

"No. There isn't." Riley said. "For example, Lucas didn't tell us about what he did in Texas so he could have a fresh start here in New York."

"That's true." Maya mussed. "Then I guess it should be fine."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Riley asked.

"Nope." Maya said. "Hey Huckleberry, you never did tell us what you did in Texas did you, at least, not exactly."

"Yeah, I got to go." Lucas said and ran out the window.

"Are you with us or not?" Maya turned to Farkle and Riley.

"Who's us?" Riley tilted her head curiously to one side.

"Me and Lucas." Maya said. "You are going to join us, right?"

"No, Maya. I'm sorry." Farkle stood up. "You can count me out. This isn't right."

"Since when has anything I've done right?" Maya said.

"Since you met Riley." Farkle went out the window.

"You're with me on this?" Maya turned to Riley.

"I'm sorry Maya," Riley looked away from Maya. "I can't do this."

"Fine. It's just me and Lucas then." Maya retreated out the window, ignoring Riley's calls for her. "It's for our own good that we know what's going on here."

OoOoO

Sata was walking to school from her apartment that was two miles away. She left before sunrise and left without saying goodbye to Xana. She left lunch on the table and breakfast was on the stove. She checked her watch. School started in forty five minutes.

She walked into Mr. Mathews class five minutes early and sat in her seat. When Mr. Mathews came in, followed by his daughter and her friends, he glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Mathews asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sata scoffed.

"I took a look at your file." He continued.

"And?" She challenged.

"I think you-" Mr. Mathews was interrupted by an official looking woman with a folder.

"Sata Tyme." The woman said. Everyone pointed to Sata. "I'm Ms. Walsh. I'm an administrative secretary for New York schools."

"Sata, it says here that your IQ is off the charts, yet what are you doing in summer school?" Ms. Walsh asked.

"What else would I do with my time?"

"And you went to court." Ms. Walsh read off the paper and Sata froze. Her tapping foot, drumming fingers, everything stopped. Maya and Lucas turned toward her.

"I think I know my own history, thank you." Sata said sharply.

"And your ADHD hasn't improved since your last checkup." Ms. Walsh continued without looking up from the paper.

"That's it. I've had enough." Sata stood up and walked out of the room. Once it closed behind her, you could see her running down the hall through the shutters on the windows.

"I think it would be best if you came back another time." Mr. Mathews said and opened the door.

"But, that's not protocol-"

"Is this your first time?" Mr. Mathews asked.

"Yes, it is." Ms. Walsh said. "How did you know?"

"Because, sometimes you need to know when to let them figure it out on their own."

Maya stood up. "Mr. Mathews, Lucas and I have something we need to take care of."

She grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him out of the room. Riley followed, but she got put back in the room.

OoOoO

Maya and Lucas followed Sata for nine blocks, then she caught a bus that went the rest of the way to her place. Then she went into a nice looking building and went onto the first apartment. Since she was on the ground floor, Lucas and Maya peeked through the window and saw her dump her stuff on the floor and fall onto a couch.

Maya opened the window a little bit to hear Sata call for Xana.

"Why are you back so soon?" Xana asked, still in her pajamas. "School started a few hours ago."

"Yeah, I couldn't stay any longer." Sata mumbled and fell face first into a pillow.

"Hey, it will be okay. Tell me what happened." Xana warmed up two cups of hot chocolate and placed it on a small wooden table that was broken.

"An administrator came and practically spilled everything to everyone…" Sata and Xana talked until sunset, and then they fell asleep on the couch.

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! And I just wanna know, how are you guys likeing Sata and Xana? Let me know, please!**

Lucas, Farkle, Maya and Riley sat in comfortable silence around a coffee table in Topanga's.

"Farkle. When were you planning on telling me you enrolled yourself in summer school?" Smackle stormed in and set herself in front of them. Standing next to her was Zay, his eyebrows raised.

"I leave for Texas for a week, and you get into summer school?" Zay looked around. "What happened to you guys?"

"Is it true." Smackle demanded. "Deny it and I'll love you forever."

"I don't think it works that way, Smackle." Lucas said.

"And you stop hitting on me." Smackle turned to Farkle. "Deny it."

Lucas held his hands up in defeat.

"I can't." Farkle said. "I am in summer school with my friends."

"Well, if you're all going, then I go too." Smackle decided and sat down next to Farkle.

"I guess I can't be alone all summer. I'm going too." Zay decided.

"Great. Your first day can be tomorrow!" Riley exclaimed. "There is one girl, she is great! You're going to love her."

Lucas and Maya shared a weary glance.

OoOoO

"Any luck finding your mystery girl?" Lucas asked Zay. They were five minutes in Mr. Mathews class, and so far there was no Sata.

"Nah," Zay said. "It was a lost cause…"

Zay trailed off as the door swung open. Sata walked in and scanned the new faces. She paled when her eyes landed on Zay.

"Hey, you go here to?" Zay asked her awkwardly.

"You." Sata said darkly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Zay was confused. "Given what we had."

"What we had." Sata's eyes widened. She dropped her books on the ground and rushed away.

"You did not tell me that she was in your class." Zay whispered.

"Zay," Lucas said slowly, "that is your mystery woman?"

"Of course it is. She looks exactly like her. She knew me, so who else would it be?" Zay said sarcastically.

"Well, is there anything about her we should know about?" Maya leaned in.

"No, just that her life is basically perfect."

"And how do you know that?" Mr. Mathews cut in.

"Well, she always has extra time to spend with the people she loves. I know this because she always travels to San Francisco, California for the holidays. She fundraises for college, and gets perfect grades." Zay began to ramble.

"Wait, San Francisco?" Maya asked. That was where Sata was from.

"Yeah, where else would she go?"

"She's from San Francisco." Lucas said.

"No, she's-" he was cut off by the bell.

"We'll talk at Topanga's." Maya said and ran out the door. Lucas following right behind her.

OoOoO

Maya and Lucas crept up to the window of Sata's apartment and waited. A couple minutes later, Sata walked in with two Starbucks drinks.

"Xana." Her voice was harsh and Xana appeared instantly. "Hot chocolate kids temperature."

"Thanks." Xana took a sip, but then froze. "You just didn't buy me this because you can, did you."

"What did you leave out about Zay?" Sata narrowed her eyes. "He's at school."

"He's…" Xana trailed off.

"Spill. It." Sata gritted out. "Now."

"We might've had some mutual connection toward each other." Her voice went up an octave by the time she said the last word. Sata closed her eyes as she sighed deeply.

"Do you remember what I told you about this?" Sata scolded. "Don't make any connections because they don't leave you alone. They always find a way to come back. Like Johnny."

"I'm sorry, it's just," Xana sighed. "He was so sweet. And we just met that year you sent me away. Why did you do that?"

"When you get older." Sata said.

"Like, tomorrow?" Xana smiled.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Sata said sarcastically. "No. Once you're old enough to be able to handle it. I hide enough from you already."

"Like what?" Xana shrieked. "Sata! What is it?"

"Fine. You think you're all grown up now?" Sata glared at her.

"Only one day." Xana whispered.

"Johnny is demanding twice the amount he did last week." Sata ground out. Lucas and Maya shared a glance.

"Twice the amount of what?" Maya asked. Lucas shushed her.

"I don't know. Listen."

"I'll ask for an extra spot in the orchestra tomorrow night. I'll work double. That should help, right?" Xana said anxiously.

"If my payroll doesn't get cut, it should help." Sata gave her sister a hug. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Xana whispered.

OoOoO

Sata left early in the morning. It was Saturday and she went up to the large building with Evelyn Rand's name on it. She went to her desk, a little corner with all her work and ideas placed in neat folders.

"Sata, you did a great job on the building," Evelyn said. "I have been told that your ideas are still stellar. Impress me."

"Well, miss Rand," Sata began. "Here is a blueprint of what can be done to create more stable housing with less cost and appliances."

"This is a great idea, build a model." Evelyn walked away, leaving Sata speechless in her wake.

"I knew that workshop payed off." Sata said to herself. She packed all her blueprints and put them in her backpack. She left the office skipping and made her way back home three hours later.

She set to work creating the blueprint in the form of a model and was almost done when Xana burst into the apartment.

"I was talking to the court people," she panted, "and they don't know why it got dismissed."

Sata froze. "What got dismissed?"

"Our case, it was dismissed."

"No, that's not possible. I had all the evidence needed to report this. This is a valid case!"

"The man said it was because we were minors, but I don't think so." Xana raised her eyebrows. "I think they were paid off."

"Payed off by who?" Sata trailed off once she realized how stupid it sounded.

"Johnny." They said in sync. They didn't notice two silhouettes running away from their window.

OoOoO

Sata dropped her folders onto her desk and quickly followed it. She set to work modifying it while Mr. Mathews continued talking about the three branches of government. When he got to the apart about laws, Sata raised her head.

"Mr. Mathews." Sata declared, fuming and she stood up from her seat.

"What is it Ms. Tyme?" Mr. Mathews asked wearily.

"Your wife is a lawyer, and I want to know how a case can get dismissed if there is evidence and a strong claim."

"You know, that is a very interesting question, why do you think so?" Sata dropped into her chair and crossed her arms.

"Because they got bribed." She mumbled.

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mr. Mathews pried.

"No!" Sata snapped and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What is she hiding daddy?" Riley asked, tilting her head.

"When the time is right, you will know."

Maya and Lucas both raised their hands and Mr. Mathews motioned to the door.

"Where are they going!" Riley stood to follow them.

"Ring power!" Maya shouted. "Don't follow me!"

"Curses!" Riley fell back into her seat.

"The truth will come out Riley. You just have to wait and see." Mr. Mathews said.

 **What is Sata's deal with Johnny? Tell me what you think! Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, everything will be revealed!**

"Topanga!" Maya said cheerfully, drawing out her name for a couple seconds. Lucas slid next to Maya on the chairs in front of Topanga.

"Hello Maya, Lucas." Topanga set down her pencil. "How can I help you?"

"Well, we're concerned. We have this classmate, Sata-"

"Sata Tyme?" Topanga interrupted. "Poor girl. Her case got dismissed so quickly. It was valid too."

"Wait, are you working on her case?" Lucas asked.

"Oh no, of course not. I never got the chance." Topanga said wistfully. "Anyway, why are you interested in her?"

"We want to know what her case was about?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I'm sorry. But that's confidential." Topanga resumed writing. "Wait a second, where's Riley?"

"She doesn't think anything's wrong. We're going to find the proof." Maya said.

"I can try to reopen the case and volunteer to be her lawyer if that interests you."

"Yes! That would be great!" Lucas said. "Thank you Mrs. Mathews."

"No problem Lucas." Topanga replied and Maya and Lucas retreated out the door.

"Mom, were Maya and Lucas just here? I thought I heard them." Riley came from her room.

"No, honey." Topanga said after a couple seconds of thinking.

"Oh, okay." Riley went back to her room, humming loudly.

OoOoO

"Thank you so much for meeting with me, Topanga." Sata said as she entered the Mathews' home, but she didn't know that yet. "This means the world to me."

"Oh, no problem Sata." Topanga said and sat down on the couch, gesturing Sata to do the same.

"I have the pictures, and messages." Sata took copies from a folder and showed them to Topanga. "This is valid, right?"

"Yes, they are." Topanga riffled through the papers and placed them back in the folder. "Do you mind if I hold on to these for some time?"

"Oh, of course you can." Sata nodded and shifted on the cushion.

"Do you have any witnesses?" Topanga asked.

"My sister, but I'm not pulling her into this. Johnny would never let me." Sata said, but then widened her eyes. "There was this one guy, he was Johnny's classmate, I think. At NYU. But I doubt I could find him."

"So, you have no witnesses." Topanga sighed. "Oh boy."

"I'm really sorry, I must be making this a lot harder for you." Sata heard the door open, but didn't pay any attention. Until a cheery voice flooded her ears.

"Hi mom, I didn't know you had company." Riley froze as she caught sight of Sata's face. Josh followed right behind her.

"Topanga, I have a…" He trailed off too and Sata turned to him. She marched up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to Topanga.

"This is my witness." Sata declared, and pushed him down onto the cushion next to Topanga.

"This is the student from NYU?" Topanga asked with disbelief. Sata nodded and Topanga gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't-" Josh began to stand up.

"Johnny, your age, in your class, last name Tyme." Sata shot facts at him like there was no tomorrow. "December 18, last year. Christopher park. You saw me and him-"

"I did. Okay, and I would like to forget that-"

"But you can't. Because I'm here now, and I want it to stop." Sata looked him in the eyes. "You are my witness. Whether you like it or not because you are my only witness."

"Josh, come one." Topanga pleaded. "Just help her out."

"But you never lost a case before, and this is one that is a guaranteed loss." Josh reasoned, and Maya and Lucas came from the hall.

"We came to the window but no one was there… oh, hello." Maya said to Josh, then she saw Sata. She jerked her head in Riley's direction and Lucas lead her to her room, saying this was none of her business.

"What do we have here?" Maya asked. "Boing?"

"Long game, Maya." Josh asked quietly.

"Long game." Maya agreed and turned to Sata. "I don't know what game you're playing, but-"

"Maya," Topanga said slowly. "Sata's going to court because her brother is doing some very bad things to her."

"Bad things like what?" Maya asked. "They can't be that bad…"

Maya trailed off when Sata removed her scarf and you could see the whole expense of black and blue bruises across her neck. Sata put her scarf back on and took a deep breath.

"I need to give him money for whatever he needs it for, whenever he needs it. If I don't deliver, he'll go after Xana. I promised my mom and dad that I wouldn't let her get hurt, even if that meant I had to suffer instead." Sata said and a tear slipped down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away and continued, "I work as an architect for Evelyn Rand. It pays, but sometimes it doesn't make the cut. I'm trying to work part time for another job, but between school and work it's just getting too much. He takes two thirds of Xana and my paychecks, now her paycheck might get cut and my case just got dismissed. Mrs. Mathews is helping me win this case. I have all the evidence, but he used the money I gave him to pay them off."

"That's what you've been giving him? Money?" Maya asked, "Everything I thought about you was wrong. I thought you were with Clara and Renee."

"You know them?" Sata asked, fear instantly filling her eyes.

"I used to be like them, but I had Riley." Maya said and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well they help Johnny." Sata took a deep breath. "They help Johnny make me pay."

 **Whoa! What? So it wasn't drugs, it was money! Please check out my new Lab Rats story Bionic Twins!**


End file.
